dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pz.Kpfw 86
The Pz.Kpfw 86 was a tank built by Kostrikov Locomotives, planned in German Tankormulte. This tank was used to replace the obsolete E 100's, as they are slow and heavy. This tank was also used in Fabella, for the War on Pechamsk. The speed and its powerful gun remained in service. The tank mostly has life. Lifeless tanks were built too, but were shipped to other countries. Tankormulte Military wasn't interested in Lifeless tanks, unless a multi turret tank has a lifeless tank that could still be controlled by the tank with life. Compared to Redd tanks, such as the Redd KV 44, it has high penetration and can damaged a Redd super heavy tank with 2 shots. The Pz.Kpfw 86 also has a fast reload, averaging 12 seconds. As of 2019, 4 Variants were built. The tank earned its nickname, "Babadook". History In 1968,a Tank was ordered to replace the E 100. Many of the crew/infantry complained about its speed and reload time, and is easy to break down for no reason at all. In 1969, a design came up, This design was chosen as the layout. 10 of them were produced between 1974 and 1976, with prototypes undergoing trials. It successfully underwent trials, but wasn't mass produced until 1980. It was used as a breakthrough vehicle, mostly to go against fortresses and infantry. Reports came to the president saying that this tank destroyed 5 machine gun nests, destroyed 2 bunkers, destroyed an AP 25 83mm AT Gun and a 25mm AA Autocannon, and almost knocked a fort down. The president said "This tank was the greatest of them all, and Fails to Break". In 2004, however, the model became obsolete. A plan was drawn up for a new model. This model consist of an MG 42, MG 151, Chobham Armor and increased roof armor from 11mm to 23mm. In 2012, the model was then used in the Battle of Dewdrop Hills. The great mobility continues its service today. Rounds * APCR * HE * HEAT Crew The crew consist of 5 people, 2 of them are housed in the turret, while there is space with a small couch and fridge with food and beverages for the crew to eat/drink. One of the praised was that the tank wasn't cramped and was comfortable. * Loader * Gunner * Driver * Radio Operator * Commander Variants SU 203 Used by soviet tanks. Built on an extended chassis of a Pz.Kpfw 86, it is mounted with the legendary 203mm "Stalin's Sledgehammer" Howitzer. It's armor ranged from 37mm - 57mm. The range of it was 200 miles. This was mostly used to engage on fortresses or cruisers/destroyers. Pz.Kpfw 86 Mark 2 This version was mounted with a 132mm Howitzer for going against bunkers and fortresses. Also equipped with 4 rocket tubes for 98mm AT rockets and a 37mm Autocannon. It never was mass produced, with only 15 of them built. 8 of them are put in museums, while 7 of them were scrapped.Category:Tankormulte Category:Pages owned by MicrosoftPlasma2007 Category:Tanks